


情书

by Yeahhey



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Seventeen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20359075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeahhey/pseuds/Yeahhey





	情书

情书

「春天的尾巴里，徐明浩向喜欢的男孩子告白了。」

01

徐明浩手里捏着一只天蓝色的信封。

他曾经偷听女孩子们讲话，说是情书信封首选明亮温柔的颜色，这样收信人才能一眼明了其中的情愫。徐明浩见过的情书信封都是粉红色的，他不敢用，即使是天蓝色的也让他不知道从哪里冒出些可恶的羞涩来。

徐明浩讨厌这些让人脸红的小心思，就像此刻教室里只有寥寥无几的几个值日生，他还是不敢打开信封。徐明浩连自己的信也不敢看了。

徐明浩紧张起来了，这是他第一次没有踩着铃进教室或是干脆迟到不来上学，也是他第一次抛弃以往的大爷作风，搞起女孩子喜欢的玩意儿来。

金珉奎应该比较喜欢这一种方式。徐明浩是这么说服自己的。

徐明浩还是打开了信封，他小心翼翼的将信纸摊在桌上，双手护成一个包围圈，然后检查起其中的每一个字，就像平日对着镜子检查自己每一个舞蹈动作一样。他要万无一失，他甚至要保证惨遭拒绝之后能够全身而退。

全身而退，然后还能和金珉奎做好兄弟。

徐明浩更紧张了。机械表的走动声在他耳边连续不断，他觉得眼前自己写的字舞动起来，怎么也看不进内容，他甚至觉得值日生经过他身边扫起的灰尘都发出了声响。一切都在提醒他，金珉奎快来了。

可是在这样的时刻，徐明浩又不自知的走神了。他仿佛看到了穿着夏季校服高个子的金珉奎，和他线条利落的下颌角，体育课运动完汗就会从那里滑下来，顺着颈线在喉结处摇摇欲坠，然后金珉奎会对自己打招呼，汗又由着喉结的滚动滑进衣服里。

对了，还有金珉奎的手指，修长有力，有时候被老师叫到讲台上解题，写出来的粉笔字也遒劲如祖父家挂着的字帖。他的肩很宽，从在讲台走下来的时候总是踩着光的，似骄傲的神灵光顾人间。可他的视线总先找到徐明浩，然后他就笑了。

对，笑了，露出一对小虎牙，像夏天的风。

徐明浩咽了口唾沫，手指不自觉地蜷起，差点把手下宝贵的信纸揉皱。太阳不再躲着了，金光从窗口探进来，带着初夏的热度，烧着徐明浩的两颊，徐明浩捏了捏微红的耳尖，头埋在信纸上，不动了。

唉。

夏天要来了。

金珉奎这个榆木脑袋什么时候来呢？

02

金珉奎才不是榆木脑袋。

他成绩很好，每次考试都榜上有名;他性格也很好，温柔善良，在社交方面简直是高手。当然，老师眼里的三好学生，女同学心中的白马学长，也全被他占光了。反倒是总和他黏在一起的徐明浩显得那样格格不入。

那时候徐明浩只喜欢跳舞，别的一切他都不在乎，即使对他有心思的女生也只敢远远的观望着。私下里他仿佛是冰，灼热的手指和眼神触不得他，会化。只有在节日舞台上女生们才敢发狠了叫他的名字。

徐明浩！徐明浩！

“徐明浩。”金珉奎用笔轻轻敲了一下他埋在两臂间脑袋，凑过去假装生气地喊他，“你偷我什么东西了。”

“嗯唔......”徐明浩慢悠悠地转醒，抬头眯着眼睛看他，声音沙哑，但是依旧带着早餐的奶味，“我忘了。”

金珉奎叹了口气，伸手帮他理好贴在额间的乱发，“刚才有个女生说有东西给我，在桌底下，我没找到，是你拿了吗。”

“嗯？”徐明浩一只手撑着脑袋，闭上眼睛像是在回忆什么。正当金珉奎怀疑他又睡过去了，拿起笔打算敲下去时，徐明浩懒洋洋地开口了:

“粉红色的，好像是情书。”

“金珉奎，我没收了。”

金珉奎见他那样子，竟不自觉低笑出声，已经拿起来的笔还是敲了下去，“什么啊。”

徐明浩看着他有些出神，眼前晃荡的虎牙一下又一下撞进他胸腔里。金珉奎似乎心情很好，连白衬衫的衣领都跟着上下摆动。也许是风在吹吧，徐明浩想。那里永远是很干净的，金珉奎永远是很干净的，徐明浩又想。

阿西，不要笑的那么人畜无害啊。

“你是要好好考大学的人，金珉奎你不要想那些有的没的。”徐明浩皱起眉头，“呀！你小子听着啊。”

金珉奎还在笑，只是伸手捞了一把徐明浩炸毛的后脑，“气什么，你知道我不会收那些的。”

徐明浩扭开了头，耳朵尖染上了难以察觉的粉红色，像他桌底下藏着的粉红色的信封。

“那我也得没收。”

金珉奎偏头去盯他，眼神追的他无处可逃。他眼睛弯成月牙，笑着说:

“好。”

那时候徐明浩只喜欢跳舞，可后来他也喜欢金珉奎。

03

徐明浩喜欢金珉奎的原因有上百个，可是让他他真的讲，他却一个也说不出来。

那种感觉过于新奇，以至于时时刻刻推搡着徐明浩去冒险。所有人带给他的感觉都是平庸的，是无味的白开水，他可以不和他们讲话，不去触碰他们，不让他们进入自己的世界。可是对金珉奎却不行，他会是夏季必不可少的甜腻汽水，会是蛋糕上温柔的白奶油，有时又是一盏苦茶。徐明浩要亲近他，要触碰他，要看他笑，看他生气，看他对自己展示始终如一的温柔，至此，方不至于空虚难过。

金珉奎越是锋芒毕露，徐明浩越是想要将他藏起来。在这样一个快乐与痛苦的矛盾体里，徐明浩第一次尝到了爱情。

他知道什么才是正确的，他自己也是由那样一个正确的完整体而诞生的。但他出来不是一个正确的人，他要反叛，他要溺亡，他要同金珉奎一起，他们是捆绑着的，他们只能一起。

“金珉奎，和我一起吧。”

金珉奎抬头看他，然后毫不犹豫地背起书包，随便拉了个人塞了手上的扫帚，让他代替值日。然后他就迈开步子赶了上去，手搭上徐明浩的肩头，借着奔跑的缓冲靠在了他身上，金珉奎用额头轻轻碰了一下他的侧脑，笑着说:

“好啊。”

他们才是踏着阳光的。

所以。

“情书别再写了。”徐明浩将那张粉色的信封拍在女生的桌上，他盯着那个长发素颜，精致漂亮的女孩露出一个故作友好的笑容。

太假了。徐明浩知道此刻自己的表情有多别扭。

但是也没办法。

“金珉奎最近很忙，他高三了，要好好学习。”徐明浩又将情书往女生那边推了一点，那人似乎快要哭了，大眼睛盛着泪，水汪汪的，竟然真有点好看。徐明浩更烦躁了，“同学，你也一样的，好好学习啊。”

徐明浩是在一片议论声中走出教室的，不过他才不在乎这种厌弃与谩骂，恶人角色不能让金珉奎来当，他必须是干净的，徐明浩可以替他脏。

这并不是什么伟大的牺牲，可徐明浩爱做，他希望自己在金珉奎那儿永远都存在，即使在别人的眼中，他也要永远那样存在。

走出了教室，徐明浩一下就找到了走廊上灌水的金珉奎，他笑了一下，三步两步蹦过去，跳上了他的背。金珉奎手里的水撒了，但是人却笑了。

金珉奎不会生气的。

因为我们才是一起的。

-  
归还情书之后，徐明浩整节课都在盯着金珉奎，仿佛在欣赏自己的胜利果实。他爱死金珉奎认真时紧绷的下颌角了。金珉奎会皱眉，会咬笔盖，想问题时喜欢捏下巴。他也爱看金珉奎低头写字，他的字娟秀却有力，他的人也温柔却执着。

可金珉奎早已憋出了汗，灼热的目光逼着他转头。但他知道自己不可以，那样一个人，只一眼就能让他整节课的思绪都绕成死结。他捏着下巴在思考问题，可他的牙关却死死咬紧。

“丁铃铃铃！”下课铃终于响了。

金珉奎似死里逃生。他整个人放松了下来，抬手拭去额角的汗，转过头去看徐明浩。而那人却是一副幸灾乐祸的表情。

“看我干什么。”

徐明浩还盯着他笑，手指朝作业本上胡乱点了点，他也不知道自己点到了哪道题目，嘴里却说:“不会，你教我。”

金珉奎叹了口气，在徐明浩得意洋洋的的目光之下挪过他的作业本，皱着眉想了一下，就拿起了笔。

“首先得解开这个sin......”

徐明浩开始走神了，他看着微皱的眉头金珉奎，不可自抑地想起了昨晚梦。对，金珉奎就是这么皱着眉头的，他想喘息，却被自己堵住了嘴巴，他想继续寻过去，自己却躲开了。他似乎生气了，发狠地顶/弄起来，而在那个梦里，徐明浩也没有抑制自己舒爽的叹息。他很快湿了，很快软了，很快喷射出来。

“然后把这个值带进去......这个有点费劲。”

有点费劲。确实很费劲。晚上醒来的时候，身下已经黏糊糊的了。应该要去洗个澡才对，应该......继续才对。在安全的黑暗之中，他将手触到胸前，紧张却兴奋地碾住那一点。就是那里，灯光下泛着粉红色，在罪恶的臆想里停留过金珉奎的舌尖，被舔舐，被啃咬。他看着金珉奎发出餍足的沉吟，自己也仿佛咂到甜味。

“这步之后就轻松了......这么解就行了。”

是的，之后就轻松了。只要让手指在身上游走，一点点往下，在所有痛苦与难耐之中喘息，探进宽松的睡裤，在梦里已成的湿漉中找到那一方滚烫，然后握住它，包裹它，挤压它，让它不能喘气。只要急切的动作，只要压抑住呻吟，会舒坦的，一切都会舒坦的。而在那样冲脑的快感之下，他想到了一句话 : 久旱逢甘霖。

“好了，解出来了。”

好了，终于在喘息与汗水里释放了。他蜷着腿，在这无人知晓的夜里，被汗浇透了。

“懂了吗？”金珉奎他抬头问徐明浩。

徐明浩舔了舔唇瓣，他丝毫没有为刚才的臆想而感到羞愧，他笑了起来。

“懂了。”

他尝到了甜。

03

他们会是一起的。

金珉奎常常这么想。只要看着徐明浩，他便会这么想。当然，有时他也会羞愧，对于自己温暖性格之下罪恶的控制欲感到羞愧，又或是对于无数黑暗里汹涌的占有与情欲感到羞愧。

他要好好考大学，他也要徐明浩。

学校里没有多少人喜欢徐明浩，没有多少人理解徐明浩。那样正好，只有自己喜欢他，只有自己懂他的一切，他们必定是双生的，必定融入对方的骨髓血液。

会有男生这么问他:“徐明浩那个怪脾气，你怎么和他混的这么好。”

金珉奎只是笑:“因为他可爱啊。”

因为他可爱，被吵醒的时候会软绵绵的嘟囔;拜托自己办事的时候会撒娇;在台上跳舞的时候会故意看向自己。而这一切，全部是属于金珉奎一个人的，别人都看不到。

金珉奎揽住徐明浩的肩膀，笑着说:

“晚上去我家吧。有你喜欢吃的。”

徐明浩轻轻地咳了一声，似乎在苦恼似的，但是又急着说出答案。

“行吧。”

他们是一起的，他们既踏着阳光，也踏着黑暗。

04

徐明浩从没认真听过语文课，他只能回忆着自己当初偷看别的女生写给金珉奎的情书中的句子，努力想写下一些感人的话。就在他绞尽脑汁，笔尖都要握断的时候，手下的信却突然被抽走了。

徐明浩惊愕的抬头，却撞进金珉奎带着笑意的眸子里。

“卧槽，你今天怎么走后门！”

金珉奎无辜的耸了耸肩，“没人规定我要走前门啊。”他这才拿起刚才抢来的信，看了起来，一边看一边说，“你干什么偷鸡摸狗的事呢。”

徐明浩脸红的快掐出水来了，他把头埋进课桌里，耳边却听着金珉奎的轻笑。

金珉奎坐下来，他似乎看完了信，过了良久才转过头来:“徐明浩。”

“情书我没收了。”

“什......什么。”徐明浩疑惑的抬起头，却突然被一只手捞住了脖子。他看见他们俩的脸前竖着一本翻开的书——金珉奎正拿着它。

还没等徐明浩的思绪回来，一个吻已经落在了他的嘴角，轻飘飘的，却意外的柔软。耳边还有同学们的谈笑声，可徐明浩胸腔里的鼓动声却仿佛更大，一下一下，重重撞击着。

“怎么样，”金珉奎笑了，“是牛奶味的吗？”

是牛奶味的吗？徐明浩脑袋一片空白，太快了，一切发生的太快了。连曾经的淫梦都没有带给过他此时如此强烈的羞涩感。

金珉奎又碰了一下，他伸了舌头，轻轻扫过徐明浩因紧张紧闭的牙门。

“这次呢？”

“是牛奶味的吗？”

徐明浩怔了一下，然后迷迷糊糊的开口了。

“是。”

是牛奶味的。

窗外传来一声蝉鸣。

夏天开始了。

05

那个蓝色信封里纯白的信纸上，是徐明浩从别的女生那抄来的句子:

我想你的吻会是牛奶味的，那么，你愿意吻我吗？


End file.
